Baby Made a Mess
by sweetytweety8
Summary: This is one-shot based on episode "Baby Made a Mess" (Season 4 episode 7). What happens after Fitz calls Olivia? Rated M for smut. Please write reviews.


Olivia took her gloves off, turned the lights on and sat on her bed. She was wearing a grey plaid cape and black pants. Her telephone rang. She took it out of her purse and saw that Fitz was calling.

She answered it. "Hey. "

Fitz was sitting at his desk in the Oval. "Jake Ballard is eating 2 700 calories per day. Three proteins, three vegetables, one fruit, two carbohydrates. He is alone in his cell, where he has books and paper for 23 hours a day. For one hour each day he is removed from his cell and taken to an exercise yard, where he exercises with two other prisoners in the fresh air and sunshine under the safe watch of seven heavily armed guards." , he read from the papers on the desk. "Satisfied? ", he asked.

"Sure. "

"What's wrong?", he asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing."

" You sure? "

"Yeah. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little annoyed that you decided to represent Susan Ross after I endorsed her opponent, but other than that...there's hope, so I'm great." He put his legs on the desk and took a sip of the booze in his glass.

"I went to super-max last night.", she confessed after a moment of consideration.

"You what?", he said surprised. " Visiting Jake was not part of the agreement."

" I visited Tom ", she replied.

"I'm trying not to get angry here. You visited Tom because you thought you could what? Get him to confess? We already did that. He confessed to killing my son and your friend on orders from the guy you've been screwing."

"I thought he would change his story. He didn't."

Fitz sighed. "See... I don't know why you won't let this go."

"He said you tried to kill yourself."

He froze. He was speechless. He didn't know what to do or say. After a few minutes of silence he took his drink and finished it off. "I want to talk about what hope means", he said, changing the subject.

" Fitz. "

"You said if I gave you a full report on Jake Ballard, we could talk about what the fact that there's still hope means", he reminded her.

" I would like to discuss what Tom said", she said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I thought you said Tom was a liar. Or... are you a liar? Were you lying when you said there's hope? Was that just to save Jake's life?" While he was talking with her he filled his glass with more booze.

"I wasn't lying. I don't lie.", she said matter-of-factly.

"Then come over here and prove it."

"Excuse me?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" If you're not lying, if there's hope, then come over here right now and prove it to me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why? Because I'm at the White House? It's not a problem. I have people who will sweep you in here and erase your presence in a matter of minutes. I'm very powerful, you know. Some women would find that a turn-on." He drank some more booze.

"You're drunk. And I've upset you and I shouldn't have brought up what Tom said, so let's just -"

"Don't you want to know what you're gonna miss?"

"Fitz."

"I'm in a... well, let's just say I'm in a giving mood tonight. So first, I'd take off all your clothes. I wouldn't kiss you, not yet. I'd make you wait for that. Then, once I had you naked, I'd spread you out on the desk so I could see you. Every inch of you. And then I'd start at the bottom and I'd work my way up. Slowly, deliberately, so you fully understood the choice in front of you. So you fully realized just what you were giving up... " He was talking slowly and sexy, while she was listening to him intently. She was picturing his words in her mind and it really turned her on. She started breathing heavily. "And then, once you were begging, because I wouldn't stop until you were begging... " She unbuttoned her cape and started touching her breast. "I'd finally kiss you. On the mouth. So you could taste yourself. And then... "

"And then what?", she asked in a husky tone . She was eager to hear more.

"That depends on how much hope there is.", he said and hang up with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

There was a look of surprise on her face when she realized that he has hang up. "Ugh!", she grunted in exasperation and flung herself onto the bed. Olivia just couldn't believe that he hang up on her just like that, leaving her hanging when she wanted more. Even though she was annoyed with him, she was still thinking about him. She could still hear his sexy voice in her head. And she just couldn't stop imagining him and all the dirty things he said to her. She was picturing the scene he described over and over again in her head.

After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang, startling her out of her thoughts. Olivia got up and opened the door. It was Fitz, standing at the doorway. He entered in her apartment and closed the door behind him. He was looking a little annoyed, his lips pressed on a hard line.

"Fitz, what are you doing h- " Suddenly, he pushed her forcefully against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her hands above her head. And started kissing her lips. Roughly but passionately. He let go of her hands and took her cape off, never breaking the contact. Then he continued by kissing and sucking her neck.

"Fitz. Stop!", she gasped out.

"No!", he replied demandingly.

"Stop, Fitz!", she continued begging him and trying to push him away.

"No!", he said, and continued kissing her neck.

"Stop! Fitz... Fitz.", she pleaded. She finally pushed him away. She got away from him, going near the couch. He followed her immediately. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"We can't do this, Fitz. You are drunk... And obviously still upset ", she said quietly. While she was talking he was tracing his hands on her body. His left hand - around her breasts, and his right - around her belly.

"We can." He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her lobe. She gasped. In one swift move he took her black shirt off and started kissing her shoulders, down her back. His kisses were slow and tender. He unbuttoned her pants, pushed her on the couch and took them off. Then he unfasten his tie and started taking his suit off. She stood up and got closer to him. He was standing there only in his boxers, facing her.

"Fitz, we shouldn't do this now... Not when you are drunk." She look at him and caressed his cheek. He didn't pay much attention to her protest. He unbuttoned her bra and took it off. He started kissing her lips, moving his hands all over her body. Then he continued by kissing and sucking her neck. "Fitz", she gasped his name, trying to stop him. But he continued his sweet tease, flicking his tongue over her sensitive flesh, sucking it. "Please, stop!", she pleaded him.

"Turn around", he ordered demandingly. She immediately did what he asked. Her obedience was a proof that she wanted this as much as he did. So he took his tie and swiftly tied her hands behind her back. Then he pushed her to sit on the couch.

"Fitz, what are you doing?", she asked, sounding surprised by his actions.

"Shhh", he put his finger on her lips to silence her. With one swift move he took her panties off. Then he kneeled in front of her and spread her legs, watching her intently. She waited, gazing into his eyes. He was just standing there, looking at her naked body with appreciation. She swallowed hard and looked at him expectantly. Her eyes begged him to do something. Now. He traced his fingertips from her neck, down her breast, to the bottom. He moved his hands to her breasts, gently touching them. Then he ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to gasp. Fitz started playing with her nipples until they felt hard in his hands.

Olivia was breathing hard. She felt an urge to touch him, to pull him closer. But she couldn't. "Fitz, untie me. Please.", she begged him.

"No.", he immediately refused. "I like you this way. You are so hot...", he said and licked her left nipple. "And bothered.", he licked her right. "So sexy", he said and licked her navel. " Exposed ", he licked under her navel. "Helpless.", he licked her clit. "And so wet.", he whispered and started teasing her sex. She arched her head back as he was flicking his tongue across her clit.

"Oh, God! Fitz! ", she moaned. He entered her center with his middle finger. "Aahh, Fitz!", she cried his name.

"Mmm. I love it when you say my name.", he said in a raspy voice. "Say it again.", he demanded while he was working his finger in and out of her, slowly quickening the pace.

"Fitz!"

"Again", he commanded, looking straight into her eyes. He inserted another finger into her sex making her moan his name.

"Fitz!", she gasped and bit her bottom lip. He withdrew his fingers and started licking her wet sex.

"Mmmm. Liv, you taste so sweet.", he said. Then he swiftly entered two fingers inside her and took them to her mouth. "Here, taste yourself", he said, putting his fingers on her bottom lip. But she didn't lick them so he continued licking and sucking her clit, making her even more wet. Then he moved up to her mouth and kissed her. A deep and wet kiss with his tongue, so she could taste herself.

Then Fitz inserted his finger into her warm and wet sex again and started licking and sucking her clit. She tossed her head from side to side as she was rocking her hips with every thrust. "Fitz! Oh, God. Fitz, please!", she was begging him with a ragged voice. She was quivering with need.

"What? What do you want, Livvie?", he asked, still teasing her with his fingers.

"You.", she confessed, staring into his eyes.

"And you'll have me.", he said and withdrew his fingers. Then, with one swift move he untied her hands. "But first, show me how you touch yourself.", he whispered into her ear and gently nibbled her earlobe.

"What?'', she asked looking into his eyes to see whether he is joking. But his face was serious.

"I want to see how you make yourself come", he said. She didn't need another word. First, she started touching and squeezing her breasts. Then she opened her legs wider and starting touching her sex. She was watching him intently as she was masturbating. Making sure that he is looking at her. Showing him that she is doing this for him. Just to please him. He was standing in front her, staring at her intently.

"Ooh, yeah", she was moaning. She was near the edge. She picked up the pace, inserting her finger in and out of her more furiously. She was moaning and rubbing hard her clit until she found a release. And all the while Fitz was looking at her with lust in his eyes. After she came she looked at him with satisfaction.

Fitz immediately moved closer to her and started kissing her. Her arms slid around his neck and she pressed close to him returning his kisses. She could finally touch him and kiss him. So she caressed his chest eagerly while she was kissing his lips passionately. Then Olivia got up and pushed her naked body against his, gently teasing him. She stared kissing his chest, her hands sliding all over his body hungrily. She was kissing and licking him, slowly going down. Fitz was breathing ragged. She took his boxers off and continued teasing him. She stroked his cock gently as she was kissing his lips.

He pushed her on the couch abruptly and started kissing her. He placed wet kisses all over her body - from her neck, down her chest to her navel. He took his cock and put it between her legs. Then he rubbed it against her sex, gently teasing her.

"Ooh, Fitz!", she cried his name. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want, Livvie?", he teased.

"You!", she moaned.

"Mmm... I want to hear you begging.", he said as he teased her with his cock once more.

"Fitz! Please, I am begging you!", she pleaded with frustration as she watched him.

"You are begging me... to do what, Liv?", he asked as he rubbed his cock against her clit.

"Fitz!", she cried out. She was quivering with need for him.

"Say it!", he snarled.

"Fitz, fuck me! Please!", she begged.

"Mmm, I love it when you beg. " He said and entered her sex agonizingly slow.

"Ooh, Fitz", she moaned his name loudly. He started thrusting into her slowly.

"Mmm, Liv!", he grunted as he was thrusting in a slow deliberate rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he was moving deeper with every thrust.

"Oh God, Fitz!" She was crying his name loudly as he was thrusting harder and faster with each stroke. Olivia dug her nails into his back as he was kissing and nibbling her neck. She was moving against him as he continued his sweet torture. All the while, their eyes were locked on each other until they both reached climax.


End file.
